smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Suit Samus
'Character Info' Still the same Samus we always knew, the Zero Suit is a skintight bodysuit that Samus occasionally wears when she can't use her Power Suit for whatever reason. Samus isn't as well protected from attacks when wearing the Zero Suit but her range of movement is considerably improved allowing her to be more agile and to evade incoming attacks. To replace her Arm Cannon, Zero Suit Samus comes equipped with the Paralyzer which has a short range but it's blasts and paralyze enemies in place. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Zero Suit Samus will throw her paralyzer gun up into the air and spin around once before catching it and taunting, “Is that all?” Down Taunt: Zero Suit Samus will rapidly twirl around as she uses the whip function of her paralyzer to have it twirl around her as well as she says, “You're mine.” Side Taunt: Zero Suit Samus will activate her whip and flick it around her stating, “Try me.” 'Entrance' Samus' Gunship will do a fly by towards the screen and just as it passes over the stage Zero Suit Samus will jump out from it. 'Kirby Hat' Zero Suit Samus' ponytail will be coming out from the back of Kirby's head. Victory Poses # Zero Suit Samus will perform a Flip Jump and a jet-propelled somersault in the air before landing. # Zero Suit Samus will swing around her plasma whip saying, “Stay down.” # Samus will move about in an acrobatic motion and perform a side kick flex. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Paralyzer: Zero Suit Samus will fire off a paralyzing blast from her gun. Contact with this move will, as the name suggests, paralyze a foe for a short time. If this attack is charged it can paralyze an enemy for a longer amount of time however it also moves at a slower speed. Sadly however the Paralyzer shot doesn't travel very far. 'Side Special' Plasma Whip: 'Zero Suit Samus will thrust her whip forward and damage anyone in its range. Hitting an opponent with the tip of the whip will cause more damage but hitting them closer can push them along and have them be hit multiple times. This move can also function as a tether recovery to grab onto ledges from afar. 'Up Special Boost Kick: Activating her jet boots, Zero Suit Samus will propel herself up and diagonally as she makes a flying kick followed by a reverse roundhouse kick. 'Down Special' Flip Jump: Described as a 720 degree Ce Kong Fan jumping technique, Zero Suit Samus will flip forwards in a wide arc. This move can damage opponents in two ways. Either by making contact with her foot at the end of her jump which results in a footstool jump and potentially burying grounded opponents or meteor smashing aerial opponents. Alternatively, if Zero Suit Samus presses either attack button she will perform a diagonal flip kick and deal more damage. 'Final Smash' Zero Laser: Samus' Gunship will fly on by and pick up Zero Suit Samus before flying off into the background. Now that she's inside her ship, a reticle will appear which you can use to aim at different parts of the screen, though preferably at the other players. After a few moments a large laser will fire from the ship aimed right at the reticle. This laser deals multiple hits of damage and while it's being fired you can continue to move the reticle around in case an opponent escaped your assault and you still want to try and hit them. And the end of the attack, there will be a pause before the Gunship fires one last laser which knocks anyone caught in the reticle away with force. Extra Skill Beam Swap: This Extra Skill works similarly to Shulk's Monado Arts but instead of increasing Zero Suit Samus' stats it will instead swap the current beam she has equipped which will add an additional effect to Zero Suit Samus' Standard Special Paralyzer. These Extra Skills have the same effect on her Standard Special even if she's using a Custom Move. Each beam can be used for up to 15 seconds before it enters into a 45 second cool down but this Extra Skill itself can be used after the selected beam expires. You just can't choose the same beam again until it's individual cooldown expires. There are 5 different beams that Zero Suit Samus can equip with this Extra Skill and they and their effects are as follows: Ice Beam: Symbolized by a block of ice as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Ice Beam will cause Zero Suit Samus' Paralyzer to take on freezing properties as a trail of ice follows behind the shot purely as an aesthetic. If the Paralyzer makes contact with an opponent they will not only be damaged, but be frozen in a chunk of ice for a short time as well. Plasma Beam: Symbolized by a burst of flame as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Plasma Beam will cause Zero Suit Samus' Paralyzer to take on burning properties as a trail of fire follows behind the shot purely as an aesthetic. If the Paralyzer makes contact with an opponent they will not only be damaged but receive additional fire damage. Also, this beam allows the Paralyzer to pierce through opponent's shields and pass right through them potentially hitting multiple opponents in one go. Wave Beam: Symbolized by a purplish bubble, when equipped the Wave Beam will cause Zero Suit Samus' Paralyzer to move in a wave-like pattern. When using an uncharged Paralyzer, Zero Suit Samus can use this beam to fire multiple shots in a quick burst. Shots fired with the Wave Beam can also pass through walls and obstacles but not opponents. Spazer Beam: Symbolized by a trio of thin lasers, when equipped the Spazer Beam will cause Zero Suit Samus to shoot three of her Paralyzer in one go. These shots will not all go in one straight line and are instead stacked atop each other. Arm Cannon: Symbolized by the Arm Cannon used by Samus, when Zero Suit Samus selects this “beam” she'll actually begin the transformation into Samus. This transformation is not instant and will take a couple seconds and has the same cooldown as the other beams. So You can't just spam the transformation and go back and forth between Zero Suit Samus and Samus. Alternate Costumes # Default # Purple – Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a Purple color scheme. # Yellow - Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a Yellow color scheme. # Red - Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a Red color scheme. # White - Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a White color scheme. # Black - Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a Black color scheme. # Brown - Zero Suit Samus' bodysuit will take on a Brown color scheme. # Orange Shorts – Zero Suit Samus' outfit will change to the Orange Shorts outfit worn in one of the ending screens for Metroid: Zero Mission. # Blue Shorts - Zero Suit Samus' outfit will change to the Blue Shorts outfit worn in one of the ending screens for Metroid Fusion. # Justin Bailey – Based on the outfit Samus wears in the original Metroid when the password “JUSTIN BAILEY” is entered into the game. Purple bodysuit complete with green hair. Other Notes Zero Suit Samus can Wall Jump and Crawl